This Core of the MGH/MIT Morris Udall Center of Excellence in PD Research wilt continue to serve the needs of the specific investigators of the research projects as well as other members of the PD investigative community. The Core has three components (Clinical, Training, Neuropathology), and each of these activities consists of multiple aspects. Specific Aim #1: Clinical activities: examine, diagnose and characterize the neurological, functional, and neuropsychologicat features of men and women with PD and related parkinsonian movement disorders; maintain a clinical and research database as well as add data to the developing national Udall Center data repository; and refer these carefully examined PD patients (and control subjects as required) to research projects within the Center and to funded projects outside of it. Specific Aim #2: Training activities: support PhD and/or MD post-doctoral fellows to learn and master scientific techniques applicable to the study of PD. Specific Aim #3: Neuropathology activities: development of DNA bank from clinically studied subjects (in coordination with the NINDS Human Genetics Resource Center); brain banking for accurate neuropathological diagnoses, clinicopathologic correlations and provision of brain tissue to investigators within the Center and to qualified investigators outside of the Center. The staff of the Clinical and Training Core has already established the infrastructure needed to continue and expand activity in all these specific aims. tn addition to supporting local training and research, we envision that the Core will become a national resource. We will export our expertise in patient diagnosis and information as well as brain tissue to investigators in other Udall Centers and to qualified investigators throughout the world.